1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to parlor type games, and in particular to a game simulating football.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many parlor games simulating the American game of football have been proposed, as for example those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,580 and 3,869,122. These and other games have a playing board surface with grid lines simulating the football field. They also have sliding markers to indicate ball placement and the yardage required to make the first down. Usually the games are played with dice or cards, or both, to indicate ball movement. In some of the games, the rules are devised to allow strategy and skill to be involved. In all cases, the rules of the game seek to reproduce "live" football as much as possible.
One area in which they fail is in the area of penalties. Procedual penalties occur quite often during live football games due to inadvertent errors. As far is as known, the games proposed do not have any provisions wherein a player may inadvertently err, and be penalized for it.